Abstract: In 2007, some pets became ill and a few died as the result of consuming contaminated pet food. An investigation revealed that the incident was due to melamine, an adulterant found in the contaminated pet food. Melamine was also found in tainted animal feed that was used for farm animal and fish. Some food animals that ate the tainted feed were processed into human food (1, 2). This event had major implications for animal and human health. In recognition of the event and its consequences, the Center for Veterinary Medicine (CVM) sought out cooperative agreements with veterinary diagnostic laboratories to enable analysis of animal diagnostic samples and animal food/drug products in the event that laboratory surge capacity resulting from large-scale outbreak or threat incident is needed. Participating laboratories have increase surge capacity and have prepared for analysis related to microbiological or chemical contamination, either through intentional or unintentional means. This application is to continue the WVDL's commitment to this cooperative agreement. This consortium of laboratories is useful for the detection and surveillance of animal feeds or other large-scale outbreaks, so as to halt an event early and reduce consequences. Therefore, the goal is for the CVM to establish rapid communication with veterinary diagnostic laboratories and increase the government's ability to examine samples from animals adversely affected by contaminated or adulterated products. Examination of such samples can contribute to overall food safety as animal food events could signal potential issues in the human food system. This will be achieved by institutional capacity building that includes methods standardization, training and proficiency testing of partner laboratories and infrastructural enhancement through equipment and reagent purchase. The WVDL seeks to continue to participate in this project. The University of Wisconsin (UW)- Madison, Wisconsin Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory (WVDL) is fully accredited by the American Association of Veterinary Laboratory Diagnosticians (AAVLD), and thus, has the personnel with necessary experience, technical expertise and necessary infrastructure to accomplish the task described above with relative ease.